


The Role of a Beta

by hazelfern



Series: The Packhouse [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Dom/sub Undertones, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mood Swings, Multi, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Rough Sex, blowjob, mentioned breeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelfern/pseuds/hazelfern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa's first heat tests everyone in the pack, but Makoto is there to keep them all together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Role of a Beta

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so many wonderful comments and requests! I have a list going now, appropriately titled 'Hey Future Fics' :p No promises on when I'll get to each one, I'm just going to go with what inspires me. Feel free to keep asking for stuff though!
> 
> This fic got a little out of hand. I was planning for it to be around the length of the others, oops. I trust no one minds ;)
> 
> It's primarily in response to a request from Boa about Nagisa's first heat, but was also influenced by neoqueen, who asked for NagiHaru. Thanks for the prompts, guys!
> 
> Timeline-wise, this takes place before Ai or Rei have joined the pack.

"I said NO!"

A loud smack follows the yell and Sousuke quickly gets up to investigate. The sound came from the living room, and when he gets there he sees Nagisa and Rin glaring angrily at each other. Rin is baring his teeth and a red welt is beginning to form on his cheek.

"What the hell, Nagisa?" he says angrily, and reaches out to grab the Omega, but Nagisa slaps his hand away.

"Don't touch me!"

"Hey!" Sousuke barks out, and they both turn on him.

"WHAT?" they shout, and Sousuke narrows his eyes.

"You two need to settle down NOW," he growls, and Rin straightens a little, backing down. Nagisa, however, makes a 'tch' sound and looks away. Sousuke stares incredulously. The Omega has never so blatantly disregarded his authority before. He takes a step forward, laying power into his words.

"Nagisa, _down_ ," he commands harshly, and Nagisa drops to his knees hard. Sousuke's about to chew him out for the attitude, when the Omega bursts into tears, throwing his head back and bawling. That stops Sousuke in his tracks, and he and Rin look at each other in bewilderment. The redhead shifts uncomfortably.

"What do we do?" he hisses at Sousuke. "Makoto's out grocery shopping." They usually relied on the calm Beta to handle emotional crap. 

"Um," Sousuke says eloquently. He takes a knee beside the sobbing Omega.

"Hey, Nagisa, I'm sorry. What's wrong?"

Nagisa takes several quick breathes, lets out another sob, then slumps on the floor with a whine.

"I don't knoooowww," he wails, kicking his feet. Sousuke frowns. He's had enough of this. Reaching out, he grabs the loose skin on the back of Nagisa's neck, scruffing him firmly. The blonde goes limp, eyes red and half-lidded. His lip trembles and he hiccups. When he seems to have calmed down, Sousuke lets go slowly.

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Rin inching away, so he fixes him with a glare that says _Don't even think about it_. The Alpha freezes, then shuffles back over with a huff.

"What did you do?" Sousuke asks him in a low, intense voice. Nagisa is curled up now, his face buried in his knees.

"Nothing!" Rin protests, and Sousuke gives him a disbelieving look. "Fine, I was just feeling him up a little, but he usually loves it! How was I supposed to know he was going to flip out?" Sousuke doesn’t appreciate his defensiveness, but he lets it go, looking back at the Omega instead. He _did_ usually love that kind of attention.

"Right," he says, "I'm taking him to his room." Ignoring Nagisa’s whine of protest, he picks him up, and the Omega wraps his legs around Sousuke's torso, burying his face in the Alpha's shirt. Sousuke takes him upstairs and into the Omega room. Nagisa has started nuzzling at his chest by the time they get there, and when he goes to set the blonde down he just hangs on tighter, kissing Sousuke's neck.

"Sou-chan, you smell good," he purrs, voice a bit husky from crying. Sousuke blinks in confusion and pries Nagisa off, pushing him down onto the futon.

" _Stay_ ," he commands sternly when Nagisa tries to climb back onto him, and the Omega crosses his arms and legs in a pout. He stands, looming over the small boy.

"I don't know what’s going on with you, but you're staying here until you’ve sorted yourself out." He starts toward the door and Nagisa uncrosses himself in panic, tears returning to his eyes.

"No, Sou-chan don't leave me here all alone!" Sousuke is unyielding and jabs a finger at the ground.

"I said _stay_. I'll check on you later." He closes the door and locks it, muffling Nagisa's wail of protest. As he makes his way back downstairs, he scrubs a hand over his face. This is not how he wanted to spend his day-off.

Rin looks up when he re-enters the living room and shifts uncomfortably. "How is he?"

"A mess, I don't fucking know." Sousuke flops down on the couch with a heavy sigh. "I left him to cry himself out. Makoto can deal with him when he gets home."

Rin glances guiltily toward the upstairs. They can hear some distant thumps and shouts. "We need another Beta," he says finally and Sousuke makes a sound of begrudging agreement.

"I thought having three Alphas was going to cause the most problems."

"Let's be real, we knew Nagisa was a handful from the beginning," Rin says with a wry smile, leaning back in his chair.

Sousuke snorts. "But he gave such good head..." They both chuckle, then Sousuke sighs. "I'll ask around. We need to balance things out a bit." A loud thump comes from upstairs and he grimaces. "When the hell is Makoto getting back?"

Their heads turn toward the door at the sound of a key in the lock. Makoto enters, shifting a bag on his hip.

"I'm home," he calls out, making his way into the kitchen and setting the bags on the counter. He smiles easily at the Alphas. "There are more bags in the car, can you help?"

Sousuke and Rin exchange a look. Then Sousuke gets up and heads toward the front door, jerking his head for Rin to follow. Makoto gives Rin a curious look and the Alpha opens his mouth, then closes it and follows Sousuke. They gather the rest of the grocery bags out of the trunk of the car and set them on the counter too. Makoto regards them calmly.

"Where's Nagisa?" his tone is neutral, but he obviously knows something is up. The blonde Omega is usually one of the first to greet him.

"He's...upstairs," Rin says slowly. Now that Makoto is actually here, he's nervous that they'd done something wrong.

"Okay," Makoto replies, his voice forced patient. "And why are you guys being so weird?"

Sousuke drops the pretense. "Nagisa was having some...mood swings. We didn't know what do to, so I locked him in the Omega room until he calmed down.

Makoto's expression turns worried. "You locked him alone up there? You should know how cruel that is for an Omega!" He seems like he wants to say more, but instead heads upstairs, leaving the Alphas to stare after him.

"Y'know, sometimes it really doesn't feel like we rank him," Rin says and Sousuke grunts in agreement.

 

 

Makoto raps on the door of the Omega room gently. "Nagisa? I'm coming in." He turns the lock and opens the door. "Nagisa?"

He's lying face down on one of the futons, and Makoto crosses the room quickly to kneel beside him. Gently, he rolls the Omega over. Nagisa's face is streaked with tears, and his eyes slowly drift to Makoto's face. A sob wrenches from his throat and he sits up quickly, throwing himself into Makoto's arms.

"Mako-chan! They left me, they locked me in here..." He's shaking and Makoto just rubs his back gently, holding him close.

"I know, I'm so sorry. I'm here now, it's okay." The Beta nuzzles Nagisa's head until the boy begins to settle down. He looks up at Makoto, eyes wet and lip trembling.

"What's wrong with me, Mako-chan? I feel so..." he gestures vaguely with his hands, "unstable!"

Makoto lays a kiss on his temple, squeezing his shoulders lightly.

"I think your first heat is coming up, Nagisa. It's perfectly normal, those two just didn't handle it very well."

Nagisa blinks a few times, blankly, then his face lights up. "Oh, is that all? I thought I was going crazy! Phew!" He hugs Makoto tight and nuzzles his neck with a little giggle. Then he sits back.

"This is kind of exciting, isn't it! My first heat!" His expression turns sour. "I'm not sure I want to spend it with either of those guys though. They were so mean!"

Makoto chuckles, happy to see that Nagisa has bounced back to his usual self, at least for now. "Well, you know we have three Alphas in this pack. I'm sure Haru wouldn't mind helping you through it."

Nagisa brightens, then eyes Makoto cautiously. "Are you sure you're okay with that?"

Makoto gives him a reassuring smile. "Of course! I'd help you myself, but I'm sure I wouldn't be able to keep up. You two should spend some time together."

Nagisa searches his face, but Makoto seems genuine. "Okay! Thanks Mako-chan! That's a relief. Though, I guess Sousuke has dibs?" He frowns.

Makoto's expression is stern. "You're not going anywhere, he can have you next time. He should've known better than to lock you in here. Don't worry, I'll take care of him."

"You're the best, Mako-chan!" Nagisa cries, kissing him excitedly. Makoto returns the kiss, though his mouth is trying to smile instead.

"I'll always take care of you, Nagisa. Now, why don't you get some sleep, I'm sure that ordeal was exhausting."

Nagisa nods, suppressing a yawn, then glances warily at the door. "You won't lock me in, right?"

"Why don't you just nap in my bed?" the Beta suggests, and Nagisa sits up eagerly.

"Okay! Thanks! Your bed is soooo soft!"

"C'mere, I'll take you there." Makoto gathers the little blonde into his arms, then gets up and carries him to his room. He pulls back the covers and lays Nagisa down, tucking him in neatly. The Omega wriggles happily. "Thanks, Mako-chan. I love you!" Makoto kisses his forehead and nuzzles his cheek.

"I love you too. I'll be downstairs if you need me." Nagisa closes and eyes and rolls over, snuggling in with a contented sigh. Makoto regards him fondly, then slips out of the room and back downstairs.

 

 

He's disappointed but unsurprised to see that the Alphas haven't thought to put away the groceries. They look up expectantly as he enters, and he starts the job himself, picking out the things that need to be refrigerated first. The Alphas shift uncomfortably.

"How is he?" Sousuke asks finally.

"He'll be fine. That was a pretty crappy thing you did to him." Rin winces at Makoto's version of harsh language.

"Look, I did what I thought I had to." Makoto shoots Sousuke a look that says _We'll talk about that later_. Then he leans back and hugs himself lightly.

"I think Nagisa will be going into his first heat soon." Rin and Sousuke both straighten up in a surprise tinged with eagerness. Makoto frowns at them.

"Oh, _now_ you want to be there for him? Nuh uh. You both need to apologize." By now Rin is antsy, rolling his neck in frustration at being chewed out by a Beta. At that, the implicit denial of an Omega in heat, _his_ Omega in heat, he jerks forward, a growl ripping from his throat. He gets right up in Makoto's face, teeth bared, ignoring a yelled "Hey!" from Sousuke. Makoto bares his neck immediately, but otherwise doesn't retreat. Conflict rages in Rin's face, torn between forcing Makoto down and not wanting to hurt someone so passive. Makoto waits as long as he has to, until Rin's fists open and his shoulders drop. Slowly, Makoto meet his gaze. Rin’s eyes are flicking back and forth, shimmering.

“I didn’t mean to,” he whispers, voice wavering. Makoto nods.

“I know. It’ll be okay.” He opens his arms and Rin buries his face in the large Beta’s shirt. Over his head, he makes eye contact with Sousuke, whose jaw clenches, his eyebrows furrowed. With a grunt, he turns and stalks out of the room. Makoto just sighs and drops a kiss onto the top of Rin’s head.

 

After getting Rin calmed down, he gets the Alpha set up to begin cooking a simple, but filling dinner and goes to find Sousuke. He’s in the exercise room in their basement, doing pull-ups, and even from the doorway Makoto can see that the muscles in his right shoulder are trembling. Slowly, he moves into Sousuke’s field of vision, watching as his eyes flick to Makoto then back to the wall in front of him. Sousuke does another two reps, then drops down, wiping his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand. Makoto offers him a face towel and he takes it with a grunt of thanks.

“Sousuke,” Makoto says gently, but the Alpha looks away. “Sousuke, please talk to me.”

“Look, I know what you’re going to say. I handled that situation terribly. I’m sorry, okay? A pack leader,” he swallows, “needs to do better.” With a tired sigh, he sits, leaning back against the wall.

Makoto watches him with a concerned expression, then sits next to him. “Nagisa deserves the apology, not me.” Sousuke nods heavily.

“Sousuke, I know you haven’t been pack leader for very long. We don’t expect you to be great at it right away.”

The Alpha runs his hands through his sweaty hair, leaving it sticking out at weird angles. The corner of Makoto’s mouth tweaks up. _Cute_.

“Makoto, I’m not cut out for this. The only reason I’m pack leader is what, I’m bigger and stronger than everyone else? For however long that even lasts,” and Makoto’s eyes flick to his shoulder. “You’d be much better than me. Everyone loves you, you can handle Rin, Haru, and Nagisa without breaking a sweat. You’re big for a Beta, you could protect them. I shouldn’t even be here.” He hangs his head.

“Sousuke…” The Alpha doesn’t look up, knowing the kicked-puppy look that must be on Makoto’s face, matching the heartbreak in his voice.

“Sou, you didn’t just bite your way to the head of this pack. We wanted you there. All of us!” Sousuke snorts derisively and Makoto concedes. “Haru’ll come around. He hasn’t known you very long and he’s still wary. But believe me, he’s thankful it’s not him. He needs someone like you to lead him, we all do. And it can’t be me, you know that. You saw how close Rin was to snapping back there. His instincts won’t let him take orders from a Beta like me. Perhaps I can help keep him in line with guilt and affection, but if things get rough, if another Alpha decides to pick a fight with him, I won’t be able to hold him back. I don’t want him to get hurt because I can’t protect him.” His voice hitches and Sousuke finally looks up, pain written on his face from his Beta’s distress.

“Mako…”

“Nagisa too, he needs an Alpha to give him boundaries. He can’t take Rin’s orders seriously, and I doubt Haru could command him when it matters. You know what a little force of nature he is.” Sousuke’s lips twitch into almost a smile and Makoto’s tone becomes less plaintive and more gentle.

“And I need you too,” he says softly. “I try to be strong for everyone, cause I know we’re in a rough transition period, but it’s hard on me. I can’t influence them like you can, I don’t have your authority. I can’t be what they need. But you can be. And I will do whatever I can to help.”

Sousuke’s eyes have grown soft, and when Makoto finishes, he leans over and cups the Beta’s cheek, pressing their lips together tenderly. He felts Makoto melt a little, letting out a little desperate sigh. When he sits back, he sees tears sparking in the corners of green eyes, but Makoto is smiling.

“Okay,” Sousuke says, voice rough with emotion. “Okay.”

Makoto’s whole body seems to lift in relief, as if he had been relieved of a heavy burden. He catches Sousuke in a tight hug, nuzzling at his neck with such affection that Sousuke’s heart aches.

“Thank you,” he murmurs, and Makoto hums happily. Then the Beta sits back and starts patting down Sousuke’s hair, putting it back in order.

“We should get back upstairs,” he says, his smile quirking. “Rin is making dinner.”

Sousuke blanches. “What? Shit, why didn’t say so earlier!” He gets up quickly and heads toward the stairs. Makoto lets out a light laugh and follows close behind.

“Don’t worry, I gave him something simple!”

Sousuke takes a second to shoot a look over his shoulder. “Have you _met_ Rin?” Makoto’s eyebrows knit together, concerned by the intensity of Sousuke’s tone, and walks faster.

 

 

They both let out a little sigh of relief when they get to the kitchen and nothing’s on fire except one of the stove burners. Rin is stirring a pot of pasta, and he pauses as they approach, expression wary.

“Everything okay?” he says, letting the vague question go to whoever wanted to answer.

Makoto glances at Sousuke and smiles. “Yes, I think it is,” he says and Sousuke nods, looking almost embarrassed. Rin opens his mouth, then closes it, going back to stirring. “Well, okay then.” He seems pleased.

“Thank you for starting dinner,” Makoto tells him, then says to Sousuke, “There’s beef in the fridge, can you make some meatballs? We’re having spaghetti!”

While the Alpha moves to get the meat, Makoto sits at the counter. “Alright you two, listen up. Nagisa’s nap won’t last much longer, I expect, and when he gets down here, we need to make sure he eats a big dinner. He’s going to burn a lot of calories during his heat without much time to replenish them, so lots of food ahead of time, okay? He was in a better mood when I put him to sleep, so hopefully that’s lasted. But he’s probably still sensitive. Be affectionate. Don’t tease him and don’t try to get sex from him. You listening, Rin?”

The Alpha grunts unhappily, but nods. Makoto lets out a little sigh. “That being said, there’s a chance he could get upset because he feels unattractive and is worried you don’t want him.” Rin shoots him an incredulous look.

“Hey, I never said this was easy. Rule of thumb, don’t approach him for sex, but if he approaches you, don’t deny him. Be ready for him to change his mind at any time though, and if he does, back off.”

Rin groans. “C’mon, you’re killing me here!” Privately, Sousuke agrees, but Makoto fixes them both with a firm gaze.

“Look, once his heat actually kicks in, he’ll be craving sex above all else, and if you treat him well at this stage, he’ll be more likely to come to you then.”

“Why does he get to decide?” Rin whines. “We’re the Alphas!”

“Because both Haru and Sousuke outrank you, so the only way you’re getting any action is if Nagisa wants you to.” That shuts Rin up real quick and Makoto turns to Sousuke. “I doubt Haru would actually fight you for him, but he’s definitely not going to say no if Nagisa asks. I suppose you don’t have any reason not to just take him for yourself, but if you let him choose on his own,” he pauses and smiles coyly, “I’ll reward you.”

Sousuke’s eyes widen, his cheeks tinged with pink, and Rin wolf-whistles. Makoto’s cheeks are pink too, but he still attempts to glare at the redhead. Rin just laughs.

“That’s all well and good, but you know all bets are off once we get a whiff of him.”

“Yes, and that’s why I’ll find out who he wants and get the other two out of the way. I want this to go as smoothly as possible. I trust you’ll cooperate?”

Rin huffs and Sousuke smirks, but they both say, “Yes, Makoto,” and the Beta smiles, satisfied. While he’s been talking, Sousuke’s been working hard, and the meatballs are almost done. Makoto gets up and helps Rin drain the pasta, then they combine the two, adding the jar of sauce Makoto pulls out of a cupboard. When they’re done, Makoto kisses them each on the cheek.

“Thank you, it looks delicious.”

Sousuke rubs his hand up Makoto’s back and squeezes his shoulder. Rin goes to grab some plates and Sousuke leans close to murmur in Makoto’s ear, “ _You_ look delicious. Were you serious about that reward?”

The Beta flushes, squirming under the Alpha’s heavy hand. “I was, but you have to earn it!” Sousuke just chuckles and gives Makoto’s neck a languid kiss. “Whatever you say, babe.”

“Hey,” Rin says suddenly, and they look up. “Is Nagisa gonna get pregnant?” The thought just occurred to him and he has to admit he likes the idea.

“Who’s getting pregnant?” a sleepy voice cuts in, and the Omega in questions wanders into the kitchen, hair and clothes rumpled from his nap. Makoto moves away from Sousuke to greet him, hugging him close and kissing his head. Nagisa makes a happy noise, then turns to face the room. “Is it me?”

“We’d just started talking about that when you got here,” Makoto says, “but before we continue, these guys have something to say.” He looks at them pointedly.

Sousuke steps forward, emboldened by Makoto’s peptalk earlier. “Nagisa, I’m sorry for locking you in your room and leaving you alone. That was not the proper way to handle that situation.”

Nagisa nods and looks at Rin, who says, “Uh, I’m sorry too. For, um…” he trails off, flinching as Makoto frowns at him over Nagisa head. “Being an ass?” he tries, and the Beta rolls his eyes. Nagisa giggles though, and Rin looks relieved.

“Well, you guys were pretty mean to me, but you didn’t know what was going on, and neither did I. So I guess I forgive you. But,” he says quickly, “that doesn’t mean I’m going to spend my heat with either of you. You’d have to work pretty hard to convince me!” He crosses his arms firmly, but no one’s fooled. They can all see that he’s gunning for special treatment.

Rin saunters over and ruffles Nagisa hair with a look of good-natured exasperation. “You’re incorrigible,” he says in mock-annoyance, but Nagisa just grins.

“Yup! Now let’s eat! I’m starving.”

Makoto dishes out the food, making sure to give Nagisa an extra big portion and leaving enough for Haru when he gets home from work. They sit around the table and say thanks, then dig in. In between huge mouthfuls of pasta, Nagisa says, “So am I getting knocked up or what?”

Sousuke chokes a little, coughing to clear his throat, and Makoto pats his back gently. Then the Alpha turns to Nagisa.

“As much as I’d like that,” and Rin nods in agreement, “I don’t think we’re ready for pups just yet.” He glances at Makoto, who smiles approvingly.

“I agree with Sousuke,” he says. Rin huffs with disappointment, but Makoto ignores him. “We should wait until the pack gets bigger and things are more settled. Mostly, I think we need another Beta.”

“Ah, yeah we were talking about that earlier,” Rin says. “But I don’t know anyone…” he pauses, but shakes his head quickly. Sousuke and Makoto catch on, but they look about as thrilled as Rin does about the idea.

Nagisa frowns, looking between the three of them. “Whaaaat?” he whines.

“We do know a Beta,” Makoto says quickly, before Nagisa can implode again, “but I don’t think he’s a good person to bring into the pack at this point. I know Haru’s not a fan.”

“He could already _be_ in a pack, for all we know,” Rin points out.

“We don’t have to worry about it immediately,” Sousuke says. “But if any of you get a lead, let me know.” The other three nod, then Makoto turns to Nagisa.

“I’ll take you to the doctor tomorrow and we’ll get you some birth control, okay? Hopefully your heat won’t actually start for another few days.”

“Okay!” Nagisa has polished off his bowl and he sits back, rubbing his full stomach happily. “That was great, thanks guys!” Makoto doesn’t miss how the Alphas are eyeing the bulge in Nagisa’s belly. Their instincts must be screaming at them to breed the Omega, and he has to admit that he likes the idea of having some pups around, but they really aren’t ready yet. It’s a lucky break that Nagisa’s pre-heat symptoms were so obvious, giving them a chance to plan ahead.

He gets up and starts clearing the table. “I need to make Nagisa’s appointment. Will you guys wash up?”

Rin and Nagisa groan, but Sousuke hits Rin and when the two Alphas start toward the kitchen, Nagisa scrambles to follow them, not wanting to be left behind. Makoto chuckles and goes to find somewhere quiet to make the call.

“We need more Omegas too,” Rin grumbles as he loads the dishwasher, and Nagisa’s face lights up. He bounces excitedly, pulling at Sousuke’s shirt.

“Can we get another one, pleeeease? It gets so lonely in the Omega room!”

Sousuke snorts. “Like you ever sleep there anyway.” But Nagisa sticks out his lower lip and he ruffles the blonde’s hair.

“Beta first. But feel free to keep an eye out.”

“Okay! I’ll find someone awesome, just you wait!”

Sousuke smiles, catching Rin’s eye. The other Alpha smiles too. They’re both relieved that Nagisa’s feeling better.

 

 

When Haru gets home, he looks exhausted. Makoto’s the only one still awake.

“Welcome home, Haru-chan,” he says, and the Alpha huffs in annoyance at the nickname. But he lets Makoto kiss him, gentle and tender.

“Anything happen while I was gone?” he asks, and Makoto blinks in surprise before smiling. Haru knows him too well.

“Oh, there was some drama while I was grocery shopping. Nagisa was experiencing some mood swings and Rin and Sousuke didn’t deal with it very well, so I had to patch everything up. He’ll be going into his first heat soon.” He sees the barest hint of interest spark in Haru’s eyes. “He wants to spend it with you.”

Haru doesn’t respond for a minute, taking the container of spaghetti that Makoto hands him and putting it in the microwave. “Why?” he asks finally.

“The other two were being jerks, for one,” Makoto says with a little laugh. “But mostly just because he likes you. He asked me for permission, you know.”

“And?” Haru’s not meeting Makoto’s gaze.

“I said it was fine, of course.” He’d never been particularly bothered by Haru sleeping with other members of the pack.

“Okay.” Makoto moves closer, brushing his arm against Haru’s.

“But,” he says slowly, and Haru glances over at him, “will you spend tonight with me?”

Haru looks away, but Makoto can see that his cheeks are pink. “Of course.”

Smiling, Makoto pushes his forehead against Haru affectionately. He lets out a happy hum when Haru’s hand comes up to run across his cheek. Then the microwave beeps and the Alpha moves away to get his food.

 

 

Nagisa’s heat doesn’t start for another two days. The Alphas hang around him whenever they can, even Haru, and Makoto ends up having to break up three fights and comfort a crying Nagisa twice. He’s exhausted, as ready as any of them for things to get started. On the morning of the third day, he's in the middle of making breakfast when he notices that Nagisa has gotten strangely quiet. Immediately, he goes to the Omega’s side.

“Nagisa, how’re you feeling?” The blonde squirms a little and makes a sound of discomfort.

“I’m really hot,” he mumbles, pulling at his clothes. “Why is it so hot?”

Makoto blinks, then his eyes widen. _Here we go_. Quickly, he scoops Nagisa into his arms and carries him toward the basement stairs. “Who do you want, Nagisa?” he asks, trying to keep urgency out of his voice. Sousuke’s at work, but Rin and Haru are somewhere in the house and he needs to get Nagisa to the heat room before they smell him.

Nagisa scrunches up his face, full of indecision, so Makoto rephrases. “Who do you want _first_?” That seems to take a lot of the pressure off, and Nagisa finally says, “Haru-chan.” The Omega likes the idea of seeing his friend undone and wholly consumed by him, especially because Haru barely tolerates his usual enthusiastic advances. Makoto nods.

They get to the heat room, and Makoto sets Nagisa on the large bed, moving away to fill up some water bottles in the attached bathroom. He puts them on the bedside table and turns to Nagisa, who’s already panting lightly.

“Alright, I’m going to go get Haru. Lock the door behind me, okay? I’ll be back when you two are done, and I’ll take care of you.” Nagisa whines, but he manages to get himself up and follows Makoto to the door, leaning heavily against the frame. Makoto gives his head a quick kiss and closes the door behind him, pausing until he hears the lock click. Then he runs up the stairs.

He finds Haru quickly, taking a shower upstairs. He takes one look at the Beta’s face and says, “Oh.” Wrapping a towel around himself, he makes a beeline for the bathroom door. He passes Rin as the other Alpha is coming out of his room, heading downstairs without a word. Rin’s eyes widen as he realizes what’s happening, and he tries to follow, but Makoto stops him. The redhead growls, but Makoto distracts him with a rough kiss, pressing him up against the hall wall with his bulk.

Rin’s breath hitches and he kisses back eagerly, Nagisa temporarily forgotten. Makoto is never this aggressive and Rin is loving it. He moans as Makoto scrapes his teeth against his neck in a distinctly un-Beta-like fashion. Then Makoto is sliding down until he’s on his knees and Rin’s hands tangle in his tawny hair as he mouthes at the bulge in Rin’s pants.

“F-fuck,” he spits out, shuddering as Makoto undoes the button and pulls down his zipper. He drags Rin’s boxers down until his cock springs out, hard and flushed. Green eyes flick up to meet red ones as Makoto takes it into his mouth and Rin swallows hard. The Beta closes his eyes and begins to bob his head slowly, stroking the base with one hand.

“Fuck yes, Makoto, god!” Rin groans, unable to stop his hips from jerking. He throws his head back against the wall, pulling at Makoto’s hair as he does everything he can to pamper the Alpha’s dick. Thankfully, Rin hasn’t actually gotten a whiff of Nagisa yet or he’d worry about Rin knotting in his mouth.

 

 

Downstairs, Haru is in front of the heat room door. He raps his knuckles against it quickly, holding up his towel with his other hand. “Nagisa?”

He hears movement then the door is thrown open. Nagisa is already naked, his skin flushed pink, and he’s panting heavily. Haru feels his mouth go dry as his eyes wander down the Omega’s body and his eyes widen when he realizes he can actually see streaks of slick between Nagisa’s thighs.

“Haru-channnn,” Nagisa whines desperately and Haru is hit with a smell that makes his mind go blank. He drops the towel and lunges forward, going straight for his mark on Nagisa’s neck. He grabs the Omega’s hair, wrenching his head to the side so he can sink his teeth in. Nagisa yelps, hands scrabbling at Haru’s chest.

“H-haru-chan! Close the door!” Haru growls into the bite, arms tight around Nagisa. The Omega pounds his fist against Haru’s chest. “If you don’t lock the door one of the other Alphas could get in here!”

That gets Haru to let go, though he’s wearing a murderous expression. He whirls around and slams the door shut, twisting the lock violently. Then he turns on Nagisa, grabbing him and forcing him down onto his back. Now that the door is locked, Nagisa opens his legs eagerly, lifting his hips. Haru’s achingly hard, and he wastes no time plunging into Nagisa. The Omega keens loudly in pleasure as he feels Haru enter him, burying himself all the way to the base in wet heat. Haru grabs the backs of Nagisa’s thighs and pushes them forward, folding the blonde almost in half, and starts thrusting hard and fast. He doesn’t make much noise, but he’s breathing heavily. Nagisa, on the other hand, doesn’t hold back.

“Ah, Haru-chan, more more! Fuck, I need your knot so bad! Fill me up, Alpha!” A growl rips from Haru’s throat and he pulls out just long enough to flip Nagisa over and thrust back into him, able to go faster from this new angle. Nagisa cries out, fingers tightening in the carpet, and starts letting out lusty moans.

“Yeah, Haru-chan, fuck me just like that!” Haru grabs his shoulder and pulls him up so he can bite back into his mark. He’s on his knees, thrusting up into the Omega, hands gripping the blonde’s hips hard. Nagisa’s being held up by Haru’s teeth in his neck, arms hanging limply, just letting the Alpha has his way with his body. He’s still letting out loud sounds of pleasure, but words are beyond him. Haru’s knot is swelling inside him, and for a moment he’s afraid it’ll be too big. Then Haru comes hard, digging angry red lines into Nagisa’s hips and releasing himself into the Omega’s cunt. He leans them both forward until Nagisa’s cheek is pressed into the carpet, keeping the blonde’s hips high so he can shoot his cum down into him.

They’re both panting heavily, but Nagisa’s breathing is more strained as he tries to relax against the pressure inside him. Haru’s knot is huge and uncomfortable, and Nagisa doesn’t think he could close his legs if he tried. The Alpha is coming down from his heat-crazed state and he senses the blonde’s discomfort. Prying his fingers off Nagisa’s hip, he reaches up and pulls gently at the scruff of Nagisa’s neck, next to where is his mouth is still firmly latched onto his mark. That helps, and the Omega can feel his muscles begin to relax automatically.

“T-thanks, Haru-chan,” he sighs tiredly and Haru grunts. After a few minutes, the waves of cum have stopped and Haru slowly works his jaw open. Nagisa winces, but doesn’t say anything. As carefully as possible, the Alpha rolls them onto their sides, putting out his arm so Nagisa can lay his head on it. His other hand rests lightly on the Omega’s swollen stomach while they wait for the knot to go down.

“You came so much, Haru-chan,” Nagisa murmurs sleepily, making a small sound of pain when Haru starts gently cleaning his wound with his tongue. “I feel so full.”

“Is it bad?” Haru asks, his voice quiet. Nagisa hums a little and rests his hand on top of Haru’s.

“No, just strange. The emptiness while I was waiting for you was much worse. I’m glad you’re here with me.”

Haru slowly rubs his cheek against Nagisa’s. “I’m glad too.” He feels Nagisa smile, and the Omega’s fingers intertwine with his. “Get some sleep. I’ll be right here.”

“Okay, Haru-chan,” Nagisa mumbles, and his eyes drift closed. Haru can feel the Omega’s breath slow and even out as he falls asleep. He lays his head down too. Feelings of guilt and shame tug at him as he remembers how violent he’d just been, how out-of-control. But Nagisa seems okay, and that’s what matters most, he supposes.

 

 

Makoto presses his ear to the heat room door. He doesn’t hear anything so he knocks softly. “Haru? Nagisa?” After a few moments, the door is unlocked and Haru opens it. He’s unabashedly naked and looks drained. When he steps back, Makoto can see past him, where Nagisa sleeping soundly in the bed.

“How’d it go? How are you?” he asks in a low voice, not wanting to disturb the sleeping Omega.

“Fine. Tired. I need a bath.” Makoto regards him carefully, then steps aside.

“Okay, Haru. I’ll watch Nagisa. Try to eat something, okay?” Haru nods, picking up his abandoned towel and disappearing up the stairs. Makoto watches him go, concerned, but decides that they can talk later. He moves into the room, locking the door in case Rin decided to wander down. Sitting on the bed next to Nagisa, he pets his head gently. The bite on his neck is red and swollen, but it’s not bleeding anymore. Makoto smiles fondly, then goes to run a bath.

About ten minutes later, the Omega stirs, rubbing his eyes with a fist and blinking up at Makoto.

“Hey, Mako-chan,” he says, yawning. “Did Haru-chan leave?”

“Yeah, he wanted a bath.” Nagisa snorts a little, amused. “You should take one too.”

“I don’t know if I can walk,” Nagisa says honestly, and Makoto chuckles. “I’ll carry you.”

“Okay!” The Omega pushes off the covers. He has angry red scratches on his hips, and his tummy is fat with cum. Looking down at himself, he giggles.

“Haru-chan did a number on me, didn’t he? It’s okay though, it was kinda fun! He was so intense!” Makoto takes off his clothes as he listens and scoops Nagisa up, carrying him into the bathroom. He climbs into the warm water and holds Nagisa on his lap.

“Ah, this feels so good! Thanks, Mako-chan!” He nuzzles at Makoto’s neck. Then he stretches out a little and pokes at his stomach experimentally. Some cum dripples out of him and he sticks out his tongue.

“Gross, sorry Mako-chan.” The Beta shakes his head.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind. Best to let it come out naturally, I think.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right. Good thing the bed has that cover on it. When do you think I’ll get all horny again?”

Makoto shrugs a little. “A few hours maybe? Long enough that you should be able to eat something, hopefully.”

“Okay. I don’t think I should eat too much though, then I’ll really be bloated.” Makoto nods in agreement.

They soak for a little while longer, then Makoto helps Nagisa into the shower so he can rinse off. The Omega’s legs are still shaky, but he’s able to stand. Afterwards, Makoto rubs salve into the wounds on Nagisa’s neck and hips. Then the blonde waves Makoto off to get him some food, saying that he’ll be fine and he needs to use the bathroom so get out. Makoto makes sure he locks the door, then goes to the kitchen to get some energy bars. Sousuke has come home and Makoto can hear him fucking Rin upstairs.

When he glances out the window, Makoto sees Haru swimming laps in the pool outside. He walks out and stands by the water until Haru notices him. The Alpha surfaces at Makoto’s feet, shaking drops off of his hair.

“How is he?” he asks and Makoto crouches down so they can speak easier.

“He’s fine. He took a nap and I gave him a bath. These are for him too,” he shows the energy bars. “He had fun apparently.”

One of Haru’s eyebrows twitches up, then he sighs. “That’s good. I was…worried.”

“If anyone can handle some rough sex, it’s Nagisa. But I understand. It must be scary, being overtaken by your instincts like that.”

Haru looks away. “Yeah. “

“Nagisa trusts you. So do I. And it should be a bit easier after this first time. None of us really knew what to expect after all. Will you be able to go again?”

“Yeah, I’ll be okay. Thanks. I’m going to keep swimming. Let me know when he needs me again.”

“Sure, Haru.” Makoto watches as he pushes off from the wall and slips under the water, then goes back inside.

 

 

The next time _is_ easier. When Nagisa’s scent washes over him, he doesn’t feel as wildly out-of-control as before. They actually fuck on the bed this time, and while Haru gnaws on Nagisa’s neck, he doesn’t break the skin. Nagisa’s stomach has gotten almost back to normal and it makes Haru feel irritated to see. His instincts make him want to keep the Omega plump with his cum.

After another intense round of sex, Haru knots him again, and they make out lazily until it goes down. This pattern repeats every few hours, through the day and night, and by the morning, Nagisa is back to normal. Without such regular knottings, his heat could have lasted up to a week, but Haru’s attention convinces the Omega’s body that he must have conceived.

Nagisa is thrilled when Makoto tells him he can go back upstairs. Being cooped up in the heat room, even just for a day, had made him antsy, and he missed his other Alphas. Rin and Sousuke are happy to see him, returning his enthusiastic hugs with good-natured chuckles. They’re still a little annoyed that they didn’t get to help with his heat, but Nagisa promises they’ll have first dibs next.

“IF you’re nice to me before,” he adds with a pout.

Nagisa and Rin run off to play video games and Sousuke wraps an arm around Makoto from behind. They didn’t spend any time together the previous day because the Beta’s been attending to Nagisa. Makoto leans back into him, making a contented noise as Sousuke kisses his neck.

“So about that reward…” he says and Makoto lets out a little laugh.

“You didn’t let him choose, you weren’t even here!”

“I didn’t force him to be with me either.”

Makoto rolls his eyes. “Fine, you win on a technicality.”

“So…”

“Now?”

“I missed you.” Sousuke rubs his face in Makoto’s hair until he concedes.

“C’mon, let’s go upstairs.” The Alpha grins wide and follows Makoto out of the room. It feels good to have the house back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Woof, I got into a lot of different relationship dynamics here. I hope you all enjoyed it! 
> 
> I love comments/feedback and am happy to answer any questions! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Want to know what happened with Sousuke and Makoto? Read [Sousuke's Reward](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4706567)!
> 
> You can find me at haikyukulele.tumblr.com!


End file.
